


Teen Idle

by power_courage_wisdom



Category: South Park
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Themes of satanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom
Summary: Bebe Stevens was living the stereotypical high school dream. Her life was almost perfect. That was until the new kid in town revealed some dark secrets of South Park, and now she has to team up with an immortal boy and the son of Satan to discover even more of the dark secrets within South Park*REWRITING IT AS A NEW STORY CALLED EVIL FRIENDS*
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick/Damien Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for so long but I was hesitant to actually write it. I didn't think this will be many reads since it's about Bebe and she's never written about but then I thought, who cares? I've been wanting to write this for so long and I'm so excited to write it! That being said, I only have two chapters written so updates are going to be very slow. I'm only posting this here to see if anyone is interested!

I tapped my finger on my notebook along to the loud clock. I had been waiting about five minutes for class to start, but the teacher hasn't shown up yet. Everyone was quiet for the first few minutes since he's usually late, but now people are growing restless. 

My phone on my desk vibrated. I picked it up and read the first notification, 

Clydie ❤️ : Party at Stan's tonight, wanna go?

I quietly laughed to myself. He was always behind. I texted back,

Me: Babe, the girls already told me

Clydie ❤️: So you don't wanna be my date 😢

Me: I'll see you there 😘

Clydie ❤️: 🥰

"Okay class!" 

I quickly put my phone in my pocket and looked ahead. I could not get detention today, I had volleyball practice after school and Mr. Garrison does not care if you have anything after school. He once gave someone detention despite them having a huge basketball game. Poor Kyle skipped detention that day and got the team to state championship with the last basket, but he got in so much trouble with Mr. Garrison. 

"We have ourselves a new student." Mr. Garrison said, 

People started whispering and I couldn't blame them. A new student and to transfer so close to the end of the year? That was never heard of in South Park. The last new kid we ever had was in grade three and I couldn't even remember him. He didn't stay that long in South Park.

Mr. Garrison got everyone to calm down, "Please, everyone welcome Damien Thorn. He comes from uh, where again?"

There was a boy next to Mr. Garrison. He looked like one of the goth kids. He wore a black jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and even black shoes. He had black hair and terrible eyebrows. 

The boy looked to Mr. Garrison and hesitated. He must have been shy but that thought disappeared when he spoke, "Salem, Massachusetts."

His voice was deep and he sounded angry as he spoke. He would definitely get along with the goth kids, especially since he was from Salem. He probably knew a lot about those witch trials. 

"Right, Massachusetts." Mr. Garrison said, "Wanna share something about yourself with the rest of the class?" 

Damien looked around the class and when his glance came to me, it stopped. He stared right at me and his dark black eyes felt like they were burning into me. What was his problem? I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about him. 

Damien looked away from me, "I don't have much to share." 

Mr. Garrison groaned, "Well then, I guess uh, what's your favourite colour?" 

"Favourite colour?" Damien asked as if he was never asked that before, "Blue, I guess."

"Cool. Now go sit in the back at the empty desk." Mr. Garrison said.

Damien walked along the desks and right past me. I felt a chill go down my spine as he did but when I heard him stop behind me, I felt my heart skip a beat. His desk was right behind me.

Mr. Garrison started his lecture but I couldn't pay attention. I've never felt so off about someone before. Maybe it was because he was a new kid in town, but also what was with his little staring contest with me? I hope there was no ill intentions with that. 

I ignored my gut feelings and started to listen to Mr. Garrison. Class quickly ended and then lunch came. I headed to the cafeteria. I didn't have class with my friends before lunch, so I always met them there. 

When I got into the cafeteria, I had found tables filled with the usual people. Unassigned assigned seats in the cafeteria. I looked at my normal table and didn't see any of the girls there yet, so I made a straight path to a different table near the back, where I saw two boys.

I slowly approached behind one of the boys at the table, who's back was to me. The other boy who saw me, rolled his eyes at my actions but I ignored him. Craig could be such a sour puss sometimes. 

I put my hands over Clyde's eyes, "Guess who?"

"The smartest person I know?"

"Awe, babe!" I took my hands off of his face and instead held his cheeks. I bent down and kissed his cheek before I sat next to him, "So, you guys going to the party I heard?"

They spoke at the same time,

"Yes, we are!" 

"No I fucking am not!"

Clyde and Craig stared at each other. It seemed like I brought up an argument that both boys thought they had already decided on. 

"It's at Stan's house, Stan!" Craig started.

"But dude, it's gonna be so insane! Even his sister is out of town!" Clyde said.

"Oh come on Clyde, if Craig doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." I said. 

"Thank you Bebe." Craig exaggerated his hands.

"I will never get what's up with you and Stan's unexplained hatred, but I got you honey." I said.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Clyde whined.

"Not going your way Clyde?" Token approached the table. 

If Token was here, then Wendy should be at the table. I looked back and the table was still empty. Where were the girls? The lineup for lunch did look long.

Token sat next to Craig as Clyde whined again, "Craig isn't coming to the party!" 

"When does he ever?" Token asked.

"Exact-"

"But I did hear something interesting about the party." Token interrupted Craig, "I heard Tweek was thinking of going."

I looked to Clyde and his eyes widen. I smiled, "He was thinking of going hey? Well, after I talk to him he will be." 

"Really?" Clyde asked me.

I got stood up, "Tweek knows how to have a good time. If only Craig knew how fun Tweek was at parties."

"I fucking hate you guys." Craig groaned. 

"You hate us? We did nothing wrong." I joked, "Anyway, I have a mission to attend to. See you guys at the party." 

I walked away from them and when I did, I heard Clyde and Token start to laugh. Poor Craig, but I couldn't help it. 

I looked around and found Tweek at his usual table. Thankfully, nobody was there yet. I jogged over and sat right in front him.

"Tweek!" 

Tweek jumped in his seat, "Ah! B-Bebe don't scare me!"

"Sorry dear, I just wanted to see if you were going to the party." 

Tweek rubbed his arm, "I don't know. I have to work tonight, but my mom did say I could leave early." 

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked.

"I don't really feel like drinking." Tweek said, "I know, it's lame." 

I shook my head, "Tweek, you can go to a party and not drink. Parties are still fun even if you don't drink and trust me, nobody will think you're lame."

"Really?" Tweek asked. 

"I've been to parties without drinking before. Like, last time I volunteered to be DD, I ended up having to watch Clyde and Jimmy do karaoke together. It was so funny but I think only Clyde was drunk." I laughed at the memory and Tweek joined in.

"Sounded fun." Tweek said, "Okay, I'll go."

"Awesome Tweek! Can't wait to see you there." 

I left Tweek and found my table had filled up with the girls. I sent Clyde a quick text as I went to my table, 

Me: The mission was a success! 

I sat down at the table next to Wendy. 

"What were you talking to Tweek about?" Wendy asked.

I put my finger to my mouth, "A secret!" 

Wendy frowned but let it go. She knew I wouldn't spill, or at least in public. I'll probably tell just her later.

"Where's your lunch Bebe?" Heidi asked. 

I looked at the line and it was still long. I went straight to Clyde and missed my opportunity at getting first in line, "I'll wait until the line is shorter."

The girls consisted of Wendy, Red, Nichole, and Heidi. They were my best friends and we all were apart of the volleyball team together. We started to talk about the party. Stan's parents were gone for the weekend and his sister went with them, so Stan had the whole house to himself. This party was going to be awesome. 

"Oh, the line looks shorter now Bebe." Nichole said.

"Yeah, go eat!" Wendy said as she nudged me slightly.

I got up and headed the way of the line. What was the point? The cafeteria food tasted like shit.

When I got to the back of the line, I noticed the new kid was there. Damien looked at me for a second too long when I walked by. Thankfully, I had to stand behind him. 

As the line moved along, the lunch lady asked Damien something and he looked down at the food. He looked disgusted. I looked over and the lunch for today was chicken or roast beef sandwiches. I wished that's how they looked but I just knew that's what they were after years of eating it.

Damien looked confused and even though he creeped me out a bit, I decided to help. 

"The chicken sandwich is manageable with some water." I whispered to him.

Damien looked at me and then at the lunch lady, "Chicken."

The lunch lady put a chicken sandwich on a tray for Damien. The lunch lady was shaking the tray as she passed it to him, and when Damien went to grab it, the lunch lady's wrist jerked and the food fell to the side. It fell just by my feet and thankfully, nothing got on me.

"What the fuck?" Damien muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" The lunch lady said. 

I grabbed some napkins quickly and started to pick up the tray. I was almost done cleaning it, but Damien finally crouched down slowly. Damien hesitated before he went to grab the tray. As he did, his hand went by my hand and then suddenly, my hand was stinging. 

I pulled my hand back and found a cut along my hand. It was a straight horizontal line across the back of my hand and it was starting to bleed.

"What cut me?" I got up and grabbed even more napkins. I started to wrap my hand up with the home made bandage. 

Damien stood up, ignoring the mess on the ground. He took a ring off his finger and then grabbed a napkin as well. The ring was a steel skull of a ram, I think. The horns on the ring had blood on it. 

"Oh my god that ring is sharp." I said. 

"You should go to see the nurse!" The lunch lady said, "I can clean the mess. Can you take her there?" 

Damien looked at her and then back to me, "Why?" 

Did he just ask why? It was the nice thing to do, especially since his ring was the thing that cut me!

"Why? Oh for heavens sake child!" The lunch lady seemed completely shocked. 

I wanted to be mad too, but my hand was bleeding a lot. I couldn't wait for them to argue, "I should be fine going alone! Thanks anyway." 

I left the cafeteria fast. I texted Wendy with my free hand about what happened.

When I got to the nurses office, I got bandaged up. It was quick but I was told not to go to volleyball practice. That was a major blow. 

There was only five minutes until next class, so I just went to my next class. I got a bunch of texts from the girls and even one from Clyde. They were all so sweet. I texted them all I was okay and went to class. 

Classes were boring. It was a Friday and the teachers at South Park High were known for being very lazy on Friday afternoons. Afterwards, I went to volleyball practice. I didn't participate but I watched. Even though it was more fun to play, I actually did learn from watching. Practice was long, so right after, we all planned to meet at my place once we got our outfits ready. Out of all the girls, I lived closest to Stan's place. Plus if any of them needed a place to crash, my parents were pretty laid back about parties. 

When I got home, I went right upstairs. I put on my newest outfit. A red sheer top with a black tube top under with black high waisted jeans and nude heels. I washed my face and put on a new makeup look to match the outfit. I put on red earrings Clyde had got me and I was ready. I was ready and nobody was even at my place yet!

Slowly, the girls started coming over. This is how every party went. I got ready fast and I always had to wait for them. I was sitting on my bed scrolling though my phone as everyone got dressed. 

Wendy sat next to me on my bed, "Is your hand any better?" 

I put my phone down on my bed and held my hand up, "It's gonna take awhile to heal."

"How did that even happen?" Wendy asked.

"Have you seen the new kid?" I asked. 

"Oh, the new goth kid?" Red asked from my desk as she put on mascara. 

"Yeah, him. His name's Damien." I said, "He dropped something and we both went to grab it and he had a ring on that cut me." 

I wasn't lying but I was simplifying the story. I usually was known for being a drama queen, so I don't know why I was simplifying it. Damien was a weird kid. 

"How sharp was that ring?" Wendy asked, "That's a huge bandage."

"It wasn't too deep but it was right across my hand." I explained. 

"Is the new boy cute?" Nichole asked. 

"Nichole!" I yelled as I smiled. Of course she would ask.

"What? We never had a new kid before!" Nichole said as she adjusted her dress in front of my mirror, "We have a new mystery boy!" 

"Like I said, he's goth." Red said. 

"But Pete's cute and he's goth." Heidi said. 

"Bebe, what's your judgement?" Nichole asked. 

"The new kid has terrible eyebrows." I said and everyone laughed.

"He looks so stereotypically goth, it's hard to say if he's cute or not." Red said, "Like at least Pete wears some colour. New kid wore completely black today."

"Henerietta's cute and she wears all black." Heidi said.

"Yeah but she's a girl so of course she's cute." Red said and we all laughed again. 

Suddenly, the conversation became about goth culture. Was it cute and if so, how was it cute? 

By the time we were all ready, it was already 9:30pm. I grabbed my purse and put on a jacket as we headed to Stan's place. Clyde had already texted me,

Clydie ❤️: Where are you

I left him on read. Sometimes it's funny to tease him and sure enough, a minute later, I got another text, 

Clydie ❤️: B E B E

I texted him saying we were walking over but by the time it sent, we were already in front of the house. Music could be quietly heard outside and the curtains were slightly opened, so I could see the party was already in full swing. The girls and I welcomed ourselves in. 

The living room was packed already. There were people dancing and talking over music. I put down my purse and took out a drink. Might as well start right away.

The girls and I stood against the wall near the stairs. We talked for a bit but slowly, one by one, we kept leaving the circle. Red left when Kevin asked her to help him with something. They used to date until they both realized they were gay. It was a funny conclusion because they both sat each other down to confess at the same time. Wendy left when Stan said he got her drinks. Wendy and Stan used to date too but now they're just friends. Stan got her drinks because last party was a mess and Stan wanted to apologize with drinks. 

Then, I left when Clyde came by. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. It was much quieter outside. The backyard had fairy lights and there were chairs and a table set outside. Everyone was playing a drinking game. I joined in. It was Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Red, Kevin, and Tweek. Clyde sat in a chair and I sat on the arm rest.

"I'm so glad you made it Tweek!" I said.

"Oh yeah, it's a lot of fun." Tweek said, "Even though I'm chugging pop."

"Don't drink too much pop or I might have to cut you off." I joked.

Turned out they were playing King's Cup. Everyone let me go first since I just joined. I grabbed a card and it was a queen. 

"What's the thing?" I asked as I looked back at the table. There was a list but I couldn't read it from where I was.

"New rule!" Clyde said.

"Oh thank god." Craig said, "I was trying not to talk that whole time."

I laughed, "What was the old rule?"

"Thanks to Clyde, I had to ask him for permission before I spoke." Craig slouched in his chair.

That sounded funny. Before I could think of anything, Clyde nudged my side and whispered, "Wingman."

I got exactly what he meant, "New rule! You can only talk to the person to your right. If you talk to anyone else, you have to drink. Unless of course, you are reading your card out loud." 

Now Craig can only talk to Tweek. Well, at least until anyone else pulls a queen card.

Clyde laughed, "So I have to try and get Token to talk to me?" 

I looked over at Token and Token had put his hand up to his face to block his view of Clyde. 

To my left, Tweek said, "Bebe, that was the last queen card!" 

I looked back at the deck. We had about less than half of the deck left. 

We kept playing but as we did, we kept trying to get the person to our right to talk back to us. Clyde gave in when I told him he had something on his face. It was such an easy rule. 

Last few cards were nothing really special but of course since I just joined the game, all the drinking cards came out. I got take a drink, Red gave me a drink, we had a waterfall, and I was the last one to touch the floor. I think Craig knew what I did to him too, because when he got never have I ever, he said he never dated Clyde. If he wanted to, he could have just said he was never named Bebe Stevens! 

The game ended with Token drinking the king's cup. That cup looked gross and it hurt to watch him drink it.

We started another game and again, I kept getting drinking cards. I felt fine but I really needed to go to the washroom. I excused myself and left for the bathroom. 

I expected to stand up and immediately feel the effects of the alcohol, but I felt fine. I did drink almost all my drinks already, I should be at least buzzed but I felt fine. I wasn't a lightweight but I think anyone should have been at least buzzed by now. 

I went to the bathroom upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror ready to just laugh at myself but all I saw was just my reflection. I felt perfectly fine.

I went closer to the mirror and smiled. When I did, I jumped back at what I just saw. What was that? 

I got even closer to the mirror and opened my mouth. My teeth looked different. I poked my canines and then winced. They were sharp and it poked my finger. The skin on my finger broke but it wasn't bleeding. What the hell was wrong with my teeth? 

I must be drunk. It just must be a weird type of drunk. I probably won't remember this in the morning and if I do, I'll just laugh at myself. The problem was, everything just felt so real. Was this normal? 

I went back downstairs and outside. The game ended while I was in the bathroom but a few of the boys were setting up beer pong. I watched for awhile to try and forget my weird teeth. cheered on Clyde and Token as they were versing Kyle and Butters. However, Kyle and Butters were an unstoppable team. It ended so fast, with Clyde and Token losing. 

"Babe babe." Clyde hugged me, "I lost. I'm sorry."

Clyde was drunk. When he was drunk he would call me babe babe instead of Bebe, "That's okay Clyde." 

"I wanted to win for you!" Clyde said as he pulled away, "I wanted to-" Clyde stopped and then nodded slowly, "I need to puke." 

I grabbed Clyde's hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom. I patted his back as he puked into the toilet. Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't drunk or else I probably would've been puking along side him. 

"Stay here, I'm gonna get you some water." 

"Babe babe, you're the best thing to ever hap-" Clyde proceeded to puke into the toilet. 

I closed the door and started to head downstairs. I walked to the staircase and I heard yelling. It sounded like it was coming from Stan's room. The door was halfway open. I stopped to listen and I knew who was in there. 

"I swear to god Tucker I will punch ya!" 

"Go ahead Marsh or are ya a lil bitch?"

They were wasted. Why is it whenever they get too drunk they want to fight? 

I opened the door and they ignored my entrance. They both had their jackets off and it reminded me of the first time I ran into them like this. I was so scared when I did but right now, I was annoyed. 

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty." I said as I approached them, "We don't need to fight."

"Bebe! Did you hear what Tucker said?" Stan slurred, "Fucker-"

"Tucker!"

"Tucker." Stan mocked.

"Fuck off." Craig pushed Stan and Stan wobbled backwards. 

Stan gained his balanced back and laughed as Craig clenched his fist. They were going to fight soon, as usual. 

I went to go in between them but as I did, Craig was already in the middle of swinging. Craig was so fast I didn't even notice. Everything next felt like slow motion.

Craig was swinging his arm at Stan but then I was in the middle of them. Craig's eyes widen but he was already in the middle of the punch. I didn't even think, I just pushed Craig. I have no idea how it happened, but when I pushed Craig, he was pushed into the air and hit the wall behind him. Craig fell onto the ground and didn't move. 

"Holy shit dude!" Stan yelled. 

We both ran to Craig's side. Stan slapped him in the face yelling. I grabbed Stan's hand and told him to go get ice. Stan ran and when he left, I fell back and stared at Craig. He wasn't moving but I could see his chest move slightly. He was breathing, that's good.

I raised my hands up and couldn't believe they were mine. What the fuck was that? I didn't even push him that hard and he flew back in the air! I looked back to Craig and above him, where he hit the wall, was a hole. I couldn't breath. What as going on?

"Bebe?" 

I looked up and I saw Wendy at the door. I felt tears in my eyes but I rubbed them away. 

"Wendy!" I shot up, "Can you watch Craig for me? He passed out and I-I just need some air." 

Wendy looked at Craig and she nodded, "Did he drink too much?" 

I didn't even answer her, I just left the room. I ran down the stairs and then left through the front door. I wanted to find peace outside away from everyone, but when I got outside, I found a few people. 

On the sidewalk was Kyle, Butters, and Cartman. They were sitting on the sidewalk and were talking with drinks. On the street was Kenny and he was skateboarding around in circles with a beer in his hand. 

I just wanted to be alone. 

I turned around to go back inside, but then I heard a scream behind me. 

I turned back around and I wanted to scream too. Kenny got hit by a truck. Kenny fell over and the truck just went over him. Everyone on the sidewalk ran to the road and I joined in. Everyone was screaming and crying. 

"Kenny, oh my fucking god." Kyle yelled. 

Kenny was on the ground, not moving. His leg looked broken and there was a lot of blood coming from his head. It was horrifying. 

"We should call him an ambulance." I looked up at Kyle but he had a blank expression. He was just crying but now he looked like he didn't care. 

I looked to Butters and Cartman and they had the same emotionless face. The three of them turned around and walked back to the sidewalk. I watched as they all sat back down. Slowly, they started drinking and talking again. 

What the actual fuck was going on?

Then, I heard something moving behind me. I whipped my head and saw Kenny getting up. His leg looked better but he still had blood on his head. Kenny cracked his neck as he stood up and groaned. Kenny then opened his eyes and then he screeched. 

"B-Bebe?"

My vision became blurry. I couldn't stop from crying. 

Kenny took a step back, "You remembered?"

I hiccuped, "K-Kenny, what going on? I'm scared."

There was a loud bang behind me. I looked and saw Stan at the door. Stan yelled something about Craig and the three boys on the sidewalk ran in. Kenny stayed. I couldn't move, even though I wanted to run with them. Craig was still passed out and that was because of me. 

When the door closed, Kenny groaned, "Aw man, my skateboard broke."

I turned back to him, "You-You got hit by a car and then the guys just pretended it didn't happen." I rubbed my eyes. I stopped crying but I still had a blurry vision, "What the fuck just happened?" 

"Heh, I knew I should have kept my eye on you." A deep voice said behind me. My heart stopped. 

"Oh hey Damien. Wassup?" Kenny asked.

I turned around and sure enough, the new kid Damien, was right behind me.

"You saw everything that happened? That can mean a few things but honestly, I did have a suspicion of you." Damien said as he kept staring at me, "You feel different from Kenny." Damien tilted his head as if he was trying to get a new perspective, "Are you a demon?"

"A demon?"


	2. Chapter 2

I left the party with Kenny and Damien. It was around midnight and we were walking down a sidewalk. None of said anything and I didn't know where we were going. I walked a bit behind the two as they kept giving each other glances. 

Eventually we reached some train tracks. The boys walked along them and I followed. We walked along the tracks for a few minutes until Kenny stopped. He plopped himself down and sat on the tracks. Damien kept standing. I walked closer to the two and stayed standing as well. I held onto my jacket. I wasn't even cold, I just felt scared. 

They didn't say anything, so I started, "Can you two please explain what the fuck is going on?"

"Like I asked before, are you a demon?" Damien asked.

"What?" I was trying to remain calm but it was so hard when someone was accusing you of being a demon, "Are you serious?" 

Kenny sighed, "Ignore him, he has uh, trouble with social cues." 

Damien crossed his arms and muttered, "I don't have trouble with social cues."

Kenny stood up and stretched his arms again like before, "Don't freak out Bebe, but I am immortal. I've died a bunch of times and I've died in front of you before but for some reason, you remembered this time. It's weird." 

"That's weird?" I asked, "Not you standing up as if getting hit by a truck isn't a big deal? Your head still has blood on it!" 

Kenny placed his hand onto his forehead and smeared some of the blood. He looked at his finger and stuck his tongue out, "Ew, I need something to clean this."

Damien sighed, "It's because he's immortal, that's why it's not a big deal."

"Well technically you are too." Kenny said as he crouched down to the ground, "But you actually have an explanation for it." Kenny started to clean his hands with some snow on the ground. The white snow in his hand became red.

Damien growled, "Shut it."

"So you're both immortal?" I asked, "That's actually a thing?"

"I was shocked too when I found out." Kenny said as sat on the tracks again, "I first died when I was nine I think. Barbrady ran over me with his cop car."

"Nobody cares." Damien said and Kenny muttered an insult directed to him, "What was that?"

Kenny grinned, "Nothing Damey."

Damien turned to me, "Whatever, I have a few questions for you."

"I don't think I can answer them." I said, "I'm just as confused as you guys. This is the first time I'm seeing or hearing any of this! And how do you two know each other?"

Kenny laughed, "Thorn boy here is-"

"I said, shut it." Damien raised his voice at Kenny. The way he spoke scared me.

Kenny smirked at him and then shrugged, "Sorry sorry, stealing your thunder."

Damien then turned to me and with no warning, said, "I am the son of satan."

Huh?

I took a step back. No way any of this was happening and no way any of it was real. This was all fake. Make belief. 

"Don't believe me?" Damien asked.

Damien held his hand up and out came a small flame from the palm of his hand. I gasped. The fire was bright and was moving aggressively. Damien smirked and then the flame disappeared in a second.

"I'm only showing you this because you seem different from everyone else." Damien said, "Usually I don't show humans anything but I doubt you're a human. You can't just see these things if you're a human. You must be a demon." He seemed so certain about it.

"But she's seen me die before and not remember." Kenny said, "Maybe she's possessed?"

Damien shook his head, "If she was possessed, the demon would have showed themselves to me by now."

The two were just talking to each other and ignoring me. Normally, that would have been very rude, but I had nothing to contribute. 

Damien then asked me, "Have you joined a cult recently?" 

"What? No! Are they any cults in South Park?" I asked.

Damien grunted, "She's useless." 

"Hey! Fucking rude." 

"She just doesn't know. There is a cult in South Park but they're super secretive, it's hard to learn anything about them. Maybe they did something to you?" Kenny said.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I don't do anything shady or weird." 

Kenny pointed at me, "That's what you think!" 

Damien sighed, "I forgot how annoying humans are."

It felt like we were getting nowhere on both sides. I was still confused with exactly what was going on. Demons? Immortality? The son of satan? They thought I knew things but I knew absolutely nothing. 

"Hey, I do have some things weird that happened to me recent- no actually, it all happened today. Maybe it can explain something."

The boys listened as I told them all the weird things that happened. I told them how I couldn't get drunk no matter how much I drank. I showed them my teeth. I even explained exactly what happened to Craig.

"Did you kill Tucker?" Kenny asked.

"No! He was breathing!" I bit my lip. No way Craig died.

Damien sighed, "I didn't sense any death in that house, so he's probably alive. However, your inhumane strength does sound interesting."

"Maybe you're a vampire." Kenny said, "Your teeth do look like small fangs."

Damien rolled his eyes, "Vampires aren't real dumbass." 

"They could be." 

They acted like friends, sort of. Similarly to Clyde and Craig but more aggressive.

"How do you two know each other again?" I asked.

"When I died for the first time, Satan was super confused cuz I'm human but I didn't die." Kenny said, "Apparently I was supposed to go to hell. Isn't that crazy? Sending a nine year old kid to hell?"

"My father sent me up here to come see what happened. Turned out Kenneth is immortal and neither my father or I know how so." Damien explained. 

"Damien!" Kenny groaned, "I told you to just call me Kenny." 

"Oh! Then were you that boy who was in our class for like, a few days back in the third grade?" I asked.

Damien raised an eyebrow, "You remembered?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded, "I have a good memory."

Damien said nothing else but looked at the ground. What was he thinking? He seemed confused by what I said. 

"Whatever." Damien said, "But you're probably a demon. Do whatever you want with that information." 

Damien walked back to where we came from. Kenny stood up and shouted at him to come back but he kept walking. Eventually, Damien walked into the darkness and we couldn't see him anymore.

Kenny sighed, "I tried asking him why he's here but he didn't answer me."

"Why he's here?"

"Damien has told me before that he has only been to Earth twice." Kenny said, "First time was when he was born and second when he came to investigate my death."

"He was born on Earth?" I asked.

Kenny chucked, "Yeah, the son of Satan is the exact same age as us."

The son of Satan was the same age as me? I expected him to be the type to be thousands of years old and still look young. First the son of Satan was real and came to Earth, but he was also only birthed 16 years ago?

Afterwards, Kenny offered to walk me home. I declined since I needed to be alone for awhile. A boy I knew my whole life turned out to be immortal and the son of satan thinks I'm a demon. That was a lot to take in. 

When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom. I needed to shower off the party. Even though I didn't get drunk, I still stunk of alcohol. 

When I got to the bathroom, I went to take off the bandage on my hand. I would have to change it after my shower. When I ripped it off, there was nothing under it. I looked at the bandage and there was blood on it, but there was no wound. Was this apart of my new powers?

I quickly showered and then flopped into my bed. I would have to ask Kenny or Damien about it later. I opened up my phone for the first time in about an hour and regretted it.

Clydie ❤️ : wheRE DID YOU GO 🥺🥺🥺

Wends 💁🏻♀️: Hey where are you? Stan passed out before I could ask him what happened. Did he and Craig fight again?

Little Red 👩🏻🎤 : Since you left can I steal your drinks >:‑)

I left the party early, so of course everyone noticed. I texted Red telling her to go for it as long as she brought me my purse later. I told Wendy I went home because I felt sick. With Clyde, it took me a minute. Whatever I say would be suspicious since I left him alone in the bathroom puking. 

Me: Sorry bby, I left the party early. I told Red to watch you xoxo

I texted Red quickly to tell her to check on Clyde for me. Then, Wendy texted me,

Wends 💁🏻♀️: Sorry you had to deal with Stan again

Me: You're not dating him anymore lol why are you apologizing? 

Wends 💁🏻♀️: Idk, I'm just used to it I guess? Did they fight?

Now I didn't know what to say again. I obviously had to lie but what if either Stan or Craig remember what happened? Stan seemed really freaked out when he saw the inhumane strength. They were both so drunk, should I take advantage of that fact? If either one remembers, who will people listen to? Someone who seemed way more sober or them, who are known for fighting each other? Would they even get in trouble? I'm so sorry Stan and Craig, 

Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I stepped in but Craig seemed to misstep and knock himself out when Stan pushed him.

Wends 💁🏻♀️: What was with the hole in the wall?

Me: 🤷🏼♀️

I hated lying about this. Craig might have been seriously hurt, but what could I do? I'd never be able to explain that crazy strength I possess. Maybe I should have just said something dumb like, "Hasn't that hole always been there?" 

I put my phone on the charger and groaned. I forgot to turn the light off when I came into my room. I was so comfy in bed already. I stomped to the light switch and turned it off. When the lights went out, my headache increased.

Of course with these new demon powers, came along the ability to see in the dark. There was no point in me turning the light off. Wait, these aren't demon powers because I am not a demon!

I jumped into bed and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned but my headache wouldn't go away. Eventually, after what felt like hours, I fell into the darkness.

When I woke up, I was praying it was a crazy dream, but when I saw myself in mirror, I knew it wasn't a dream. If I really was a demon, then was there a point in praying?

I spent my morning researching demons. If I really was a demon, I should know a few things. I found that in folklore, a demon could corrupt a human into turning into a demon with negative feelings. I couldn't think of a time when I was so low in life where a demon could mess with me. The more I read however, the more confused I was. Every culture or religion or people had different beliefs on demons. They all lined in almost the same areas but they were still so different. It was fascinating but it didn't help me in my situation. 

I had given up researching and I was watching a video about some dumb goat demon when I got a text, 

Ken Doll 🕺🏼: Wanna meet at Damien's? Apparently the son of Satan needs our help 😈

Damien needs help from me? I have no idea what he would need from me. If I was a demon with these crazy powers, wouldn't the son of Satan be way more powerful then me?

Kenny texted me the address and I was to meet them there as soon as possible. Damien did not like to wait apparently. 

I had no idea where this house was. I typed it into Google maps and found it at the very edge of town. It was next door to another house but for some reason, the houses had a huge field in-between them. Was this house always there? It wasn't far from my place, so I walked over.

The house was like any other house in South Park, but it felt out of place. It was painted dark navy blue and all the blinds were closed. The house looked creepy but it also looked new and polished. I had a bad feeling about the house. It felt like I was being watched.

I walked up to the door and I heard a bird cawing. I ignored it and knocked. Within a second, the door opened and a woman who looked like Damien, opened the door. Was she his mother?

Her smile was big, "Hello! How may I help you?"

I didn't feel safe around her. Her smile was too big and forced, "I'm here to see Damien."

"Oh, come on in then!" She moved out of the way and extended her arm. 

I walked into the house and the door slammed behind me. I turned to the woman and her smile was gone. Her eyes were wide and she was slowly rubbing her hands together. I backed away from her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked as she started to walk toward me.

I kept backing up, "I'm a friend!" 

I fell back onto the sofa in the living room. I scrambled to stand back up but the woman slammed me down onto the sofa. She held my neck as she lowered her head. She stuck her tongue out and hissed. It looked like a snake's tongue. 

"Who are you really?" She asked as she started to apply pressure to my neck. 

I started to gasp for air. Her hands hurt and I couldn't reply to her. I felt tears coming out and I felt dizzy. Was this a trap?

"Stop fucking doing that."

The woman let go of my neck and I started coughing. The woman got off me and straight to the ground. I got up onto my elbows and saw her bowing her head on the ground. 

"I am so sorry young master but this creature here-"

"I know. I told you that two weird humans were coming by, didn't I?" I could hear Damien's voice, but I couldn't move completely yet. My neck still hurt. 

The woman lifted her head, "But young master, you can sense it too, can't you? What is she?"

"Of course I can." Damien said, "But that is none of your concern. Father sent you here with me to follow orders with no questions. Got it?"

"But-"

Suddenly, her arm was on fire. The woman screamed as she started to hit the flames. I sat up and backed away from her. I was close to the fire but it was so hot it felt like I was on fire too.

"Got it?" Damien yelled.

The woman screamed and nodded, then the fire went out. The woman got up and ran back towards the door. She stood next to the door and waited. 

"Sorry about her." Damien said as he came into my view, "Father sent me the dumbest ones to come with me."

I sat up to my knees, "She's not your mother?"

"She's just a demon to pretend to be my mother. I can't blow my cover here."

I looked back to the woman but she was looking away from us. She was a real demon. I was nothing like her. I looked at her arm and there was a brand new burn. It was ugly.

I stood up, "Even if she is dumb doesn't mean you burn her for it."

Damien furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

That's when I finally noticed. When Damien was glaring at me, I saw his eyes. They weren't a dark brown, but red. There looked like pools of blood, and it was intimidating. The only thing that kept me from being absolutely terrified was another new thing I noticed about him. His ears were pointy, like an elf. It brought his intimidation down by a lot. The ears reminded me of Peter Pan.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door. The woman opened the door instantly, and Kenny was at the door. The woman looked back at Damien and then let Kenny in. Could she tell he was immortal or was she scared? Damien lead us to the kitchen. I was surprised to find it to be a normal looking kitchen. There was even colour in the kitchen! I guess Damien did say he had to act normal. We all sat around the table and waited for Damien to speak.

"I won't say I'm glad, but it is helpful to have an immortal and a demon on Earth already." Damien said.

"I'm not a demon!" I said.

Damien ignored me, "So I do need some assistance." 

"Oh? The son of Satan wants my help?" Kenny smirked, "What an honour!" 

"Ken, that's basically helping Satan." I said.

"Yeah, like I would be helping God. He sent me to Hell when I was nine!" Kenny said, "And besides, you're a demon, right? Does it matter for you?"

"Oh my fucking God." I gave up. They can just call me a demon. 

"Anyway, what do you need young master?" Kenny asked.

"Want to burn?" Damien threatened and Kenny just shook his head with a smile. Kenny was playing a risky game, teasing Damien like that, "Whatever. I need assistance with navigating South Park."

"You need a map?" Kenny asked.

"No." Damien said, "I need help with getting around."

"So a car?" Kenny asked, "I don't have one."

"No!" Damien yelled, "I need assistance with, things about South Park."

"I'm not getting ya." 

I couldn't help but laugh. Who knew Damien was so shy, "He needs help with talking to people. We've lived here all our lives so we know things."

"Oh! Like I said, you're so bad with social stuff." Kenny said.

Damien crossed his arms, "Yeah, that! I don't know people here and I don't know what's uh, socially acceptable here."

"But why do you need help with that?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came here in the search of something." Damien said, "A person with a book." 

"There a lot of people here with books. Be more specific." Kenny said.

Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I wonder if Damien could kill Kenny. Probably not, and that's why he looked so annoyed and why Kenny was teasing so much, "I think there's a human here that is trying to challenge my father by getting another deity or something similar to come to our world."

"A human is trying to challenge Satan?" Kenny asked, "How does that work?"

Damien sighed, "My father thinks it's a joke but I know that it's a big threat. There are demons in Hell talking about this human and there's talks of betrayal. My father isn't how he used to be."

"I'm sorry, but I know nothing about Hell. Care to explain?" I asked. 

"Hell is complicated." Damien said, "There are demons in Hell but my father isn't crazy on the idea about punishing sinners who come. He just lets the demons run wild in Hell and let sinners do whatever but lately, I don't know." Damien bit his lip. He probably said more than he meant to.

"So, daddy is in danger and it's up to us to stop this guy?" Kenny asked.

Damien glared at Kenny, "You must be so happy to be immortal." 

"You know it Damey." Kenny said. 

I need to get back on topic, "What do you need us to do?"

Damien looked to me and his eyes were intense. It was like there was a fire in them, "I need help with finding this cult. I researched Earth before I came here and found that the cult was located around here. It made sense anyway, since Kennth lives here."

"What does that mean?" Kenny asked, "Aren't there like evil spirits and demons all over Earth anyway?"

Damien leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, there are creatures from Hell here but I found all of them could be explained back in Hell. However, you're immortality is still a mystery to me and even father just brushes it off. Now with this clever human hiding a cult and a book about another deity that could come on par with father, I assumed it would be around here." 

I didn't get everything they said, but I didn't need to understand everything. Even if I knew Damien was essentially evil, if a deity came and challenged Satan, then that's bad for both sides Even if I was a demon, I wasn't evil. 

"Are there any leads on the cult?" I asked, "Anyone know anything?"

Damien looked to Kenny and Kenny stared back. After a second, they both shook their heads. It looked like they were communicating telepathically, but just because demons were real doesn't mean everything fictional was real. 

Damien told us to try and look around and he would do the same. Damien even gave me his number if I found anything. He also said he'd give me a list of suspicious individuals. 

I was officially working with the son of Satan. 

Kenny and I left Damien's house together. The woman opened the door for us and closed it behind us. As we walked away, I felt something watching us. I looked back at the house and found the woman staring at us from the window. When we made eye contact, the woman closed the curtain. She was terrifying but thankfully, Damien will keep her away from me, I think.

"Hey, your hand is all good." Kenny noticed. 

"Oh, yeah." I raised my hand up, "Wait, how did-"

Kenny laughed, "Nothing creepy or satanic, I just saw a bandage on it yesterday when we were talking at the train tracks." 

"Oh, well I got hurt from Damien's ring and it healed overnight!" I said, "Must be apart of these new powers." 

"Man, must be so cool to be a demon." Kenny said, "I'm so jealous." 

I ignored his comment. For one, I am not a demon, and two, I felt my phone vibrate. I got a text from Damien, 

Damien 😈: I have a list of individuals that have come in contact with spirits from Hell or are from Hell themselves. The list is in a book somewhere in this house. I will contact you when I find it. Do not contact me unless it's an emergency. 

Kenny leaned over to read it, "Man, he texts so lamely." 

"What does he mean?" I asked.

Kenny laughed, "I like to call South Park a hotspot for Hell. For some reason, something from Hell always finds it's way here. But, I'm interested in this list from Damien, I only know a few instants when something from Hell came here."

"I only know about Damien." I said, "But what does he mean by individuals from Hell? Are there demons?" 

"Besides from you, no demons." Kenny said, "But there is something lower than demon."

"Lower than demon?" I asked.

"There's a hierarchy in Hell. First sinners are the lowest, like humans coming down to Hell. Then there are imps, who are just servants to demons. Demons are next who work under Satan himself. Next, the son of Satan and finally, Satan himself." Kenny explained, "There are way more creatures in Hell but those are the main ones."

"Where are you on there?" I asked and Kenny shrugged, "Wait, so there's an imp in South Park?"

Kenny nodded, "Now you got it. Since I already know who that is, lets go pay him a visit."

I followed Kenny to downtown South Park. I tried to guess who the imp was, but it really could be anyone. I tried asking questions but Kenny said that the imp should answer them for me. 

We reached Tweak's Bros and went inside. The store was empty and Tweek was at the counter. He was cleaning the counter and didn't even notice us. The store had a different atmosphere, and I couldn't tell if it was because what I knew what was going to happen or because there actually was a different atmosphere. 

Kenny locked the door behind us and flipped the sign to close. That got Tweek's attention.

"Ack! Kenny, Bebe, what-" Tweek twitched, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kenny laughed as he walked toward Tweek, I followed, "Funny you mention Hell!" 

Even with Kenny's laidback attitude, I couldn't help but still feel out of place in the shop. I must be imagining it since I've been here before. 

Tweek's eyes widen, "W-What are you talking about?"

"You've seen how Damien is in town?" Kenny asked. 

Tweek started twitching, "The new kid? I saw him."

Kenny sighed, "Bebe already knows who he is so just answer honestly." 

Tweek jumped and stared at me, "Y-You know?" I nodded, "D-Did you tell her about me?" 

Tweek was twitching a lot now. I see what Kenny meant now. We sat at a table and I told Tweek to take deep breaths. After a minute of breathing exercises, Tweek was twitching a lot less. There was nothing to cure the twitching but at least we stopped the violent ones. 

"Wanna tell Bebe about yourself?" Kenny asked.

"I-It's true. I am part i-imp but it's a very small part of me." Tweek seemed he was scared to see my reaction. He must not like being an imp. 

"Do you have powers?" I asked, trying to not react at all.

Tweek shook his head, "Imps are like small demons a-and I have such little blood that there's barely anything. Normal imps can shape shift and can use fire but I can't really. All I can do is sense things and I can blend in the shadows if I really need to but it's kinda hard, must be because I'm only part imp."

"Plus you're the total opposite of the imps I've met." Kenny said, "The ones in Hell are batshit crazy and they're ugly."

"Only my dad is part imp and he's like barley a fourth imp." Tweek said.

Kenny laughed, "Who fucked an imp in your family? They're literally the worst, no offence."

"No, I hate imps." Tweek agreed, "They're terrors."

"Well, I'll just let you know too that I might be a demon. That's why we're asking." I said.

Tweek shot up from his chair, his knees hitting the table, "You're a d-demon?"

"Might be!" I tried to reassure him, "Don't freak out."

Tweek sat down as he did the breathing exercises we did before but too quickly. After a minute, he got his breathing to a slower timing, "I-I'm calm."

"I might be a demon, but I'm not like other demons so don't worry Tweek." I smiled. 

Tweek stared at me and I saw tears in his eyes. Tweek was a kind soul, it was hard to believe he was an imp, or at least part imp. I wonder if it was hard to believe I was a demon. 

"I know. I'm sorry for freaking out." Tweek said, "It's just, demons aren't nice to imps but you're one of the nicest people I know.'

"Awe, Tweek!" I smiled. 

"Anyway, back to other things." Kenny said, "Damien's here."

Tweek went back to twitching, "What's up with that? D-Don't let him near me Kenny!"

Kenny chuckled, "Sure thing."

"What, did Damien do anything to you?" I asked Tweek.

Tweek held his arms and he looked so small, "N-Nothing wrong, Damien just likes to pick on imps."

"You're lucky you're not full imp." Kenny said, "Damien finds imps annoying so he torments them but with Tweek, he just teases him."

"T-Teases?" Tweek yelled, "Dude pretend he was a vampire and scared me so much!" 

Kenny laughed, "Why would he pretend to be a vampire when he's literally the son of S-Satan!" Kenny was hollowing in laughter.

"In the third grade?" I asked, ignoring Kenny.

Tweek nodded, "He's actually the one who told me I was an imp. Apparently my dad doesn't know, only I do. He used to bully me because of it. Those few days he was on Earth was Hell for me."

Kenny was finally calming down from his laughing fit, "Ah man, I wish Damien stayed a bit longer in grade three. Dude was so funny. He's all serious nowadays." 

"Ah man, I hope he doesn't pay me a visit." Tweek said. 

"Don't worry, he sent us in his place." Kenny said, "We wanted to ask you if you knew anything that's, suspicious. Like people or places?"

Tweek paused and looked deep in thought, "Like Mr. Alder? Something about him makes me think he's in a cult or something."

Kenny and I both slammed our hands on the table. Tweek knew a member of the cult?

Tweek sank in his chair, "S-Sorry! I shouldn't have said it so confidently. It was just a guess!"

Kenny and I both sat back down, "What's the guess base off?" Kenny asked.

"Well, Mr. Alder is a weird guy and he says scary things sometimes." Tweek said, "I-I don't know, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's okay Tweek. I get what you mean, he is weird." I reassured him.

Kenny sighed, "Dude's weird but that's not enough to go off by."

Tweek frowned and looked down at the table. He seemed so confident about Mr. Alder, why was that?

Kenny and I left Tweek's shop and Tweek had stopped twitching. I think he was glad to talk to someone about this type of stuff but most likely because we came in place of Damien.

I still couldn't believe it. Tweek was an imp. Kenny was immortal. Damien was the son of Satan. These findings really put South Park in a whole new light for me and really reminded me of the saying; Can't judge a book by it's cover. Unless it's about Damien because he did look like the son of Satan. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and found it was from Damien. I showed Kenny and we read together, 

Damien 😈: Found the book. Within it, the list contains the following: Micheal Lawson, Henrietta Biggle, Pete Thelman, Georgie Smith, Rebecca Tucker, Tweek Tweak, and Stanley Marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I reread the text and could not believe it. I knew these people and they all had contact with something from Hell? I was so naive to all of this happening in South Park all my life. 

Damien 😈: The first names; Micheal Lawson, Henrietta Biggle, Pete Thelman, Georgie Smith, and Rebecca Tucker all have similar experiences. The first four have tried to contact demons before and almost summoned one. They got scared and stopped the ritual before the demon could come out. However Rebecca actually got a small imp to come to Earth once but it died within minutes on Earth. I don't know how it died. 

Damien 😈: Tweek is actually part imp. It's a very small amount of blood but it still counts in Hell. Tweek seems to hate being an imp and his own family doesn't even know they carry the blood. Only Tweek knows. 

Damien 😈: Stanley has been possessed once. Kenneth knows about it, so ask him. 

"What the fuck?" I looked to Kenny, "Stan's been po-"

"Yeah, he has but try not to say it out loud." Kenny said and then lowered his voice, "There is a cult here trying to overthrow Satan, remember?" 

I nodded and reread the list. I could not believe that even Red has contacted evil spirits. I knew she really likes scary stuff like horror movies and ghost hunting, but I didn't know she was this serious. I recognized the four names as the goth kids, and I wasn't surprised to find them on the list. 

"Should we try and talk to these guys?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kenny said, "Who do you want to talk to?" 

"Well, I want to talk to my girl Red." I said, "I knew she liked creepy stuff but I never knew she was so serious about it." 

"Shoot her a text." Kenny said. 

I opened up my texts with Red and then I remembered. She was supposed to meet up with me today to give me my purse back. I texted her to come to my house. 

"So, Red got in contact with an imp. I'm starting to wonder if it would be good to even involve her in this despite that fact." Kenny said, "I mean, a lot of people know about demonic stuff but should they know everything?" 

I stopped walking. I got what he meant. Should Red know about Damien, or even me? We were trying to locate a cult and overthrow them. Red really didn't need to be involved. Kenny stopped walking and looked back to me. 

My phone vibrated in my hands, 

Little Red👩🏻🎤 : I am so hungover can I come over later???

What should I do? Red knew things but she didn't know everything. 

Me: Sure! How was Clyde?

Maybe she didn't need to know. Maybe she'll know later. For now, I won't tell her. If she does know anything, I'll try and get her to drop hints.

"I get what you mean Ken." I said, "I think she shouldn't be involved. We did only go to Tweek right away because he already knows. We should stick with people who already know things."

Kenny smiled, "That's a smart plan. Stan doesn't know much either. I dunno about the goth kids."

"How much does Stan even know?" I asked, "He was possessed by a demon."

Kenny looked to the ground and frowned. Kenny knew about it, so wouldn't he had to explain it to Stan when it happened? Kenny sighed as if he was debating something in his head. Kenny walked towards me.

Kenny leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Not any demon possessed him, it was Satan."

My body froze. I heard the name so many times in the past day, but hearing that Satan did something in South Park scared me. Satan, the devil, took over Stan's body? 

Kenny leaned back and he pointed his thumbs to the direction we were originally going. I followed Kenny without question. We walked through downtown South Park and back to the area were we both lived. I stopped paying attention to where we were going and just followed. I was still processing what Kenny said.

Suddenly, Kenny stopped walking and I did too. I found that Kenny took me to the spot where we talked yesterday. Kenny jumped up on the tracks and looked to me. 

"I do have something to say about this place." Kenny said as he looked around, "When Damien first came to Earth, his portal came from these tracks. When the portal opened, it did something weird to this area. We can talk all we want and nobody should hear us or even see us. These tracks make people forget or go into autopilot or whatever until they leave the area. For some reason it doesn't affect me but it won't affect you since you're a demon." Kenny laughed, "It's great to get high here."

I looked down the tracks. The area didn't seem any different than any other train tracks, but when I look at Kenny, he just looked like a normal boy and not an immortal being.

"So, we can talk freely here?" I asked and Kenny nodded, "Then can you explain what you said about Stan?"

Kenny plopped down onto the train tracks, "I didn't see Stan get possessed. I only knew because of Damien." 

"Wait, hold on." I stopped Kenny, "Damien has only come to Earth twice before, so how do you and Damien talk so much?"

Kenny looked at his feet, "When I die, I can go to Hell or I can choose to resurrect myself. Going to Hell is less painful, but then I have to find Damien within Hell to come back home. He's the only one who can send me home since nobody else down there wants to." 

I covered my mouth to hide my gasp, "Kenny."

Kenny had literally been to Hell and back. I could not imagine little nine year old Kenny running around in Hell. He was so quiet and shy back then. Now with Damien on Earth, Kenny has to resurrect himself and I believe Kenny when he says it hurts. It looked like it does.

Kenny smiled at me, but it didn't look happy, "Don't worry about it. It's just how it is. Anyways, yeah, Damien asked me how Stan was and I was confused so he explained it to me. Apparently when Damien came to Earth, Satan wanted to check on his son because Damien was not doing what he was told. But Satan couldn't come to Earth so casually, ya know, so he just picked a random kid that was easy to possess and it turned out that kid was Stan."

"So, in the third grade, Stan got possessed by Satan?" I asked, "That's crazy!"

"Yeah, it is but apparently it is easier to possess a child and also now, Stan is considered in Hell to be The Devil's Advocate. The Devil's Advocate is someone that Satan has possessed in the past and can whenever he needs to. Apparently there are The Devil's Advocates all over the world and almost nobody know that they are one." Kenny explained.

"Holy shit." I took a deep breath.

"Satan is a good actor because nobody noticed." Kenny said, "And Stan doesn't remember a thing. Only sad thing now is that when Satan possesses a person, they become a bit insane. Thankfully, Stan doesn't have many side effects since it was only once and it was a long time ago. I'm just worried that if Satan wants to check on Damien, he'll go after Stan again."

"Is that why you're so eager to help Damien?" I asked. 

Kenny snickered, "Am I that easy to read?" 

"That's really heroic of you." I said.

"What? Helping the son of Satan is heroic?" Kenny asked.

We both laughed. It was nice that we were able to laugh at something so messed up. 

We decided to part ways for the day. We talked to Tweek and there wasn't much else to do. I was also extremely exhausted. It was only two in the afternoon but I wanted to go to bed. I had so much unbelievable information told to me and my view on the world has been forever changed. 

I left the train tracks when I got a text, 

Clydie ❤️: Wanna meet at Tweak's Bros??

Usually I'd be so happy to go to Tweek Bros with Clyde but I was so tired. I also didn't want to go back to Tweek Bros, I was already there. However, if I do go out with Clyde, I could ask him about the party. I really wanted to know what happened to Craig. I texted Clyde back with an okay. 

When I got into Tweak's Bros, there were two tables occupied. An elderly couple that were kind sat near the counter. At the bar stool against the window, I saw two guys with laptops playing a game. Tweek's mom was at the counter. 

When I was in here earlier, it felt so secretive. It felt strange to be in here now after what we talked about. It was like I wasn't allowed to be here anymore. It was too cheery and too normal.

I didn't even get the chance to decide if I wanted to sit and wait or go order, because the door behind me opened. 

"Bebe!" 

Clyde and I got our drinks and then sat down at a random table. We sat on the other side of the shop and away from the elderly couple and the two guys. We talked about random stuff for a bit and it was so refreshing. It was nice to talk normally again. That was, until Clyde brought up the party.

"Hey, when you left the party, I ended up falling asleep in the bathroom." Clyde said, "But then I woke up in Stan's parent's bed."

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry about that Clyde. I felt so sick and I had to go home." I stared at my iced coffee. I couldn't look at him.

"It's alright Bebe. I just hope you feel better."

I nodded, "I do, thanks Clyde. I got Red to check on you."

"Holy shit, how strong is she to move me to a bed?" Clyde laughed, "I'm not the uh, lightest person."

"You were probably blacked out." I giggled. Clyde laughed too. I quickly got back on topic, "Did you hear anything about Craig?"

Clyde pouted his lip a little, a cute habit of his when he was trying to remember something, "Are you talking about his little fight with Stan? Stan apologized to Craig this morning for knocking him out. Craig doesn't remember any of it but he said he had a massive headache and his back hurt."

I crossed my legs and looked out the window. I was glad to hear Craig wasn't seriously hurt, but now Stan thinks he did it. It wasn't a big deal, this type of stuff has happened before, but it was still hard to hear. 

"Hey, Bebe, it's alright." Clyde said, "Craig's okay so there's nothing to worry about."

I turned back to look at him. Clyde had a small smile and his brown eyes looked like honey in the lighting. I couldn't help but smile back. How did I get the sweetest boy in South Park?

Then, the moment was ruined when Clyde's eyes widen and he shot up in his seat. 

"Did I mention I drank sour milk at Stan's this morning? I am gonna go use the washroom." 

Clyde ran to the washroom, knocking his chair down as he did. Everyone looked my way and I had to cover my laugh. He was such a dork.

I watched Clyde run the corner and to the hallway where the bathroom was. Once Clyde ran around the corner, someone came into my view. I backed up and blinked a few times. I was surprised. Where did he come from?

"Bebe, I need to tell you something." Tweek said quietly. I think he was trying to whisper. 

"Don't scare me like that!" I held my chest. 

Tweek looked around the coffee shop in a hurry as he picked up Clyde's chair. The chair made a terrible screeching sound as he dragged it closer to the table and everyone turned to look at us again. Tweek didn't seem to notice as he sat down.

When Tweek looked around the shop again, everyone was back to what they were doing, "Remember what I told you about Mr. Alder." I nodded, "I thought I was going crazy and making accusations since you and Kenny didn't seem to believe me, but then I kept thinking about it. I'm suspicious of him because I can sense something is off about him, not because I can see anything visible. You get what I mean?"

"Uh, Tweek, honey, I just recently found out I was a demon so I don't get what you mean." I said. 

Tweek groaned and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them, "Bebe, am I crazy?"

"N-No, Tweek, you aren't!" I replied, "I just don't know my own powers yet. How about, on Monday I go see Mr. Alder and see if I can sense something then I'll let you know!"

Tweek smiled, "That would be great. Either I am crazy or there is something with him."

I laughed, "I get what you mean. He is weird. But, I do have to ask. What does sensing something feel like?"

"Um, it's like, when." Tweek paused, "It's like when you can sense someone is staring at you or someone is behind you."

"Ew, I hate that feeling." I cringed.

"Yeah, it sucks but it is helpful." Tweek said, "I mean, I don't use it often."

Since Tweek was here, I should ask him some questions. He knew a lot more than me, "Can you sense something off about me or Damien, or even Ken?"

Tweek nodded, "Damien has a strong aura of power. Can't you feel it? It terrifies me."

I tried to think back to when I thought Damien was terrifying, but something always brought me back from those feelings, "I guess."

"Maybe you can't sense it because you just found out." Tweek said, "But as for Kenny, well, it's kinda hard. I can feel something is off about Kenny but it's neither good or evil. It's like when you know someone knows something that you don't."

I tried to think about Kenny too, but again, I couldn't get what Tweek meant. Kenny did feel different from others, but not like how Tweek described, "What about me?"

Tweek bit his lip, "Don't get offended, but I was terrified when I found out you were a demon and I kinda am still scared but I keep trying to remind myself that you're still Bebe."

"I-I'm terrifying?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm an imp and you're a demon." Tweek shrugged, "You should try asking someone else but I don't think there's anyone else you could ask except Damien but he's so powerful he probably just senses you're demon and that's it. No fear or anything."

"That is true. He's only second to Satan." 

But then why did Damien tell me I was probably a demon? If he should know, why did he sound unsure?

"But you're a demon. You should be able to sense these things, eventually."

Behind Tweek, I saw Clyde coming around the corner. Tweek's leg started bouncing.

"So, uh, yeah! The Great Gatsby's ending was about reliving the past. Thanks Bebe! I didn't understand it." Tweek stood up.

I tried not to laugh. It was actually a great cover story. We had English class together and we were to finish that book this weekend. I didn't even finish it yet.

"Wow, way to spoil the book Tweek!" Clyde said as he threw his arm around Tweek's shoulders.

Tweek jolted up and yelped. He knew Clyde was coming, he was probably just acting. He was good.

"Clyde you probably won't even read it." I joked.

"If there's a movie why would I read the book?" Clyde asked, "There's a movie, right?"

"It's only like, two hundred pages long dude." Tweek replied. 

"I don't read." Clyde stated.

"Haven't you read like, all the Thor comics? The Great Gatsby's much shorter." I said.

"Well, yeah of course I read all of Thor Bebe! You know I- yeah." Clyde's cheeks were tinted pink and I laughed. Clyde had a very specific type in guys.

"Anyway, I think I hear my mom yelling for me." Tweek said as he got out of Clyde's hold, "Thanks again Bebe with the English stuff. See you two later."

I didn't hear anything. Tweek was good at this. He has been hiding his connections with Hell for years now, so he would be good.

"See ya Tweek!" Clyde waved him off. I waved too.

I kept thinking about what Tweek said. I was a demon, so I should be able to sense things. What other things are out there that I should be able to do? If demons could sense things, then why can't Tweek, Damien, or even I not sense this secret cult?

Monday came around fast. The whole weekend I kept expecting a text from Kenny or Damien but both didn't text me. They must have been busy or didn't even find anything. I spent the weekend marathoning some true crime and supernatural videos on YouTube. I was first watching the demon videos but I couldn't help myself with the other videos. I had to stay up late on Sunday to finish my English homework and Tweek was right about the Great Gatsby. 

I was so tired when I got to school on Monday. I was so glad that makeup could cover my dark bags and that coffee could save me. I had stopped at Tweak's bros this morning and got two drinks. One was for me and the other one was for Clyde. 

How convenient was it that Clyde was in woods class? 

When I entered the woods class, I saw Clyde and Token at a table. They were other students, but I think only Clyde and Token are the only ones in our grade who took woods. They said it was an easy grade and they were allowed to slack off but nobody else agreed with them. In grade nine everyone took woods thinking it would be easy and they all slayed off except for Clyde and Token, so of course they were Mr. Alder's favourites. 

Clyde was measuring a piece of wood and Token was watching. I walked up to their table and placed the coffee right next to Clyde. Clyde looked over and he smiled. 

Clyde looked away from his measurements and to me, "Awe, thanks Bebe but I can't drink this in class."

I pretend to forget, "Oh, right, I forgot. Want me to put this in your locker?" 

"Bebe you're so perfect." Clyde faked snuffled. 

"So perfect." Token joked.

I laughed, "Sorry Token. I actually forgot what class Clyde had and then I forgot you too."

Token waved his hand, "Don't worry about it."

I sat on a stool, "Isn't class supposed to start soon? Where's Mr. Alder?"

Clyde looked up at the front of the class, "Yeah, where is he?"

I quickly glanced at my phone in my pocket. Class was supposed to start in five minutes. It would be weird if I stay here any longer. I usually wasn't late for class, but when else do I ever see Mr. Alder? I can't even remember the last time I saw him.

"Bebe, you're gonna be late for your history class." Clyde said. 

Damn it, "You're right babe. I still have to put this in your locker." I kissed Clyde on the cheek and he laughed, "See you later. See you Token!" 

They both waved me off as I left the class. I walked down the hallway and looked around. No signs of Mr. Alder. Maybe they had a substitute. I looked at the iced coffees in my hands and then I realized how they didn't even feel cold. Sorry Clyde, when you get your drink it'll be warm. 

I really should have looked where I was going. When I turned the corner of the hallway, I slammed into something. I took a step back from whatever I walked into and I found the drinks were almost empty and were crushed. The drinks exploded in my hands and the coffee was all over me.

I looked up at whatever I walked into, and saw Mr. Alder, drenched in coffee like I was. I backed up a bit more. I don't know why I was feeling anxious. 

Mr. Alder looked down at himself for a second and then up at me. He looked tired, "Bebe, you should really watch where you're going."

"I'm so sorry!" I stood up straight, "Are you okay?"

Mr. Alder sighed, "I'm fine. Just, come with me. I'll write you a note to give to your teacher so you can go get changed."

Mr. Alder walked past me and started walking down the hall. I followed behind him and along the way, threw out the drinks into a garbage bin. 

I watched Mr. Alder from behind and tried to sense something. Tweek said it feels like someone is watching you. I couldn't feel any of that. Mr. Alder was just a stereotypical nice teacher who speaks weirdly. Tweek was probably just overreacting.

When we got into class, Mr. Alder told everyone to sit in their seats and be quiet. Clyde and Token both stared at me. They were both trying not to laugh at me. Clyde managed to calm down and mouth at me, "You okay?". I gave him a thumbs up. Clyde then went onto his phone.

Meanwhile, Mr. Alder was writing me a note to give to my teacher. I looked to what he was writing as he did, and then I saw a ring on Mr. Alder's finger. The ring reminded me of Damien's, but this ring was of a octopus skull. Wasn't Mr. Alder strict with jewelry?

"Oh, right." Mr. Alder mumbled as he took the ring off. I looked up at him and just realized I was staring at the ring, "I forgot to take my ring off." Mr. Alder then yelled at the class a reminder about jewelry.

Maybe I should get a cool ring. 

Mr. Alder gave me the note and I headed to my next class. The bell had already rang, but I had a note to get out of class. I handed in my note and then left the school. As I walked, I texted Clyde about what happened. 

Clydie ❤️ : My coffee 😢

Me: What about me??

Clydie ❤️ : My coffee died Bebe, can I have this?

Me: 😂😂😂 I'll get you another one

Clydie ❤️ : MY HEART 🥰

Since I only had an hour or so to get changed and head back to school, I quickly picked an outfit. My mom didn't care that I came home from school but I still told her why I was here. Before I left, my mom told me to help her do the dishes.

As I helped her, she told me a story about something that happened at the store. I half listened as I dried some bowls. She spoke slowly as usual, and then it hit me.

If I'm a demon, doesn't that mean one or both of my parents are demons? How did I not think of this before? 

There was no doubt I was my mom's child. I looked almost exactly like her and I even had the same beauty mark under my eye like she does. As she spoke, I tried looking at her teeth. It was hard, but they looked normal. My mom was the perfect house wife and she loved it. She was like a stereotypical mom, she loved baking, gardening, taking embarrassing pictures, and she loved candy crush. I tried thinking back to any clue that could connect to my mom, but nothing screamed "I'm secretly a demon!".

"Bebe, sweetie, is something wrong?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, I just zoned out a bit." I said as I looked down to the bowl I was drying. I didn't notice I was staring at her.

My mom laughed, "Typical Stevens trait! We always zone out." 

I love my mom beyond the moon and I say this with love, but she's kind of dumb. Like a stereotypical mom, she also used to be a stereotypical dumb party blond in her youth. She still is sometimes. 

My mom stopped laughing, "But if there's anything wrong, let me know!"

My mom was also caring. There's no way she could be a demon. 

I'll have to investigate dad when I come home from school. He was at work. 

I left the house in a slight hurry. I still had to stop at Tweak Bros for Clyde. I made it to Tweak's Bro and got Clyde and I iced coffees. 

Along the way to school, down the sidewalk, I saw someone in complete black. At first I thought it was one of the goth kids but then I realized it was Damien. I could still only see the back of him. Why was he getting to school so late? So much for acting normal.

I did have quite a lot of questions to ask him about. Stuff about my demon powers and about him. I ran to catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a big question for everyone who made it to the end of this chapter. Would you prefer if I scrapped the first three chapters and started fresh again or should I just take my time with the rest of the chapter and keep going with the three I already have? I keep rereading this fic and I noticed that I really fall into "infodumping". It bugs me as I keep reading these chapters but I worked really hard and long on them, so I really only have two options. Restart fresh and work hard or keep going and work hard based off these first three chapters. Either way, updates are going to become a lot slower. Let me know what you think! Please, I'd love constructive criticism!


	4. UPDATE!!

I forgot to update the ao3 version, sorry!

Basically, I didn't like where the story was going so I'm rewriting this. I'll keep this up for a bit but will delete it since this has spoilers in it. The new story will be bit slower paced since I want more mystery behind it. Sorry if this is annoying or anything like that. 

Anyway, I hope you read the new version of this! It's called Evil Friends: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641206/chapters/67631647

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
